


Фалану Хлаалу

by Miriamel



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Death Rituals, F/F, Necromancy, Necrophilia, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фалану Хлаалу выслали из родного Морровинда за нездоровый интерес к новым захоронениям. Она нашла пристанище в Сиродииле, где открыла лавку алхимика. Она вела скучную размеренную жизнь, пока один из её покупателей не призвал для защиты атронаха из плоти.</p><p>Иллюстратор: Русалка Милюля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фалану Хлаалу

— За Лорда Дагона! – взревело за левым плечом, и Фалану, вздрогнув, уронила весы и пролила эктоплазму.

Клиент отшатнулся к лестнице, спиной вперёд, и произвёл руками сложные пассы в попытке сотворить заклинание.

Вжавшись в полки с готовыми зельями, Фалану смотрела на психа, размахивавшего огромным мечом. Из уст фанатика непрерывным потоком лилась отборная брань, что мешало ему как следует прицелиться. На прилавке появилось несколько зазубрин, одна из полок разлетелась в щепки, а взвешенные и расфасованные по пакетикам ингредиенты попадали на пол. Всё привлекательнее казалась мысль разбить ближайшее окно и выскочить наружу, пока под лезвие не попали руки, ноги или шея, но тут клиент, о котором Фалану почти забыла, наконец вспомнил, как колдовать.

Он вытянул обе руки ладонями вверх. Появилось облачко, за мгновение воплотившееся в фигуру в полтора человеческих роста. Запахло несвежим мясом.

Идея бежать испарилась.

Призванный гигант утробно зарычал, отбил мускулистым предплечьем удар, нацеленный на хозяина, изогнулся необычайным образом, опершись руками о пол, и ударил сумасшедшего пяткой в лоб. Тот налетел на шкаф, из которого посыпались запечатанные бутылочки. Зазвенело разбитое стекло, зашипели зелья, не предназначенные для смешивания друг с другом. Сумасшедшего окутали вонючие пары, он закашлялся, опустив меч, и гигант воспользовался слабостью противника, чтобы свернуть ему шею. Тот рухнул на дымящиеся осколки, дёрнулся пару раз и затих.

Ядовитые пары достигли Фалану и её покупателя до того, как было произнесено хоть слово. Согнувшись от кашля, со слезящимися глазами, оба бросились на улицу.

Оказавшись на свежем воздухе, Фалана вытерла о подол перепачканные эктоплазмой пальцы и только тогда заметила, как у нее дрожат руки.

— Стража! – заорал покупатель не хуже покойного сумасшедшего. – Эй! Стражу во «Всё для алхимика»! – когда проходивший мимо стражник, обнажив меч, подбежал к магазину, клиент подтащил его за перевязь к распахнутой двери и ткнул пальцем в центр зала: — Полюбуйся, кто расхаживает у тебя по городу! Агент Мистического Рассвета, слыхал о таком? Чуть не убил меня, погромил лавку! Так что внимательнее бы вы следили за тем, что у тут происходит. А пока займись-ка телом!

Усмехнувшись, стражник сплюнул на землю:

— Телом займутся ребята из часовни. А ты поменьше указывай. Притащил хвост, сам с ним разобрался — и радуйся, что жив остался. И не ори, здесь тебе не Арена.

Клиент, бешено сверкнув глазами, едва не бросился на обидчика, но сумел обуздать порыв. Проводив спину удалявшего стражника ненавидящим взглядом, он обернулся к Фалану:

— Извини. Сам не рад, что так вышло. Эй, ты, — прикрикнул он, заглянув в открытую дверь лавки, — прибери там. И окна открой. А труп кидай сюда.

Гигант схватил мертвеца за шкирку и швырнул на крыльцо. «Ребята из часовни» появляться не спешили, и Фалану старательно делала вид, что нисколько не интересуется происходящим, пока клиент рылся по карманам багровой мантии с капюшоном, в которую был облачён покойник.

Спустя несколько минут, принюхавшись, она решила, что лавка проветрилась достаточно, и скользнула внутрь. Бой завершился так быстро, что хорошенько разглядеть гиганта ей удалось только сейчас.

Голый, лысый, цвета подкопчённого мяса, с бугрящимися мышцами и без намека на жировые ткани. Тяжёлые ржавые обручи обхватывали щиколотки, запястья, талию и шею. С железного пояса свисали цепи, узкая холщёвая полоска, пропущенная между ног, скрывала гениталии и вызывала ассоциации с поясом верности. Вся поверхность тела, кроме головы, была покрыта крупными выжженными знаками, похожими на те, которыми клеймили элитных лошадей. Кожа состояла из кусков, аккуратно подогнанных друг к другу и сшитых стык в стык крупными стежками. На коленях, тыльных сторонах ладоней, вдоль грудины и посередине лба между краями соседних полотен были оставлены промежутки, позволявшие вырываться наружу нежному лиловому сиянию. Веки существа были зашиты, и стежки, много более тонкие, чем на теле, походили на отсутствующие ресницы. Широкая и необычайно узкая линия рта оставалась плотно сомкнутой, скрывая зубы и язык: губ у чудовища не было.

Двигался гигант быстро, легко и плавно. Казалось, ему требовалось очень мало усилий, чтобы перемещаться в пространстве, несмотря на впечатляющую массу. При каждом шаге его ступни издавали глухой стук, словно гигант был твёрдым, как труп, с которого ещё не спало окоченение. Сколько Фалану ни приглядывалась, она не заметила, чтобы его грудь поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию, однако в горле у него клокотало непрекращающееся рычание, правда, намного тише, чем во время драки. Несмотря на то что кашлять больше не тянуло, в помещении до сих пор слишком сильно пахло испорченными зельями, чтобы почувствовать запах существа со всеми его нюансами.

— Атронах из плоти, — с гордостью сообщил покупатель. – В Сиродиили больше никто не умеет таких призывать.

«То-то я о них никогда и не слышала», — подумала Фалану.

Посетитель не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не хвастаться дальше, но его больше не слушали. Как завороженная, Фалану любовалась хлопотами атронаха. «Мне бы такого помощника», — глаза её затянуло мечтательной поволокой.

Прекрасная работа проявлялась во всём: от ровных стежков и гладко выделанной кожи до точной координации и аккуратно подстриженных ногтях на руках и ногах.

Послушный приказу, атронах нашёл на втором этаже рядом с инструментами алхимика ящик для мусора и сгрёб туда разбитые склянки и растоптанные ингредиенты. Вымыл пол, не разбрызгав ни капли воды, досуха отжал тряпку и сложил её после вчетверо. Испорченную мебель починить было невозможно, и, свалив обломки в тот же ящик, атронах бесстрастно встал за правым плечом покупателя.

— А это за мебель, ну и… вообще, — клиент неловко сунул Фалану щедрую пригоршню золота. — Если хочешь, пойдём со мной в «Западный лес». Думаю, нам обоим не помешает пропустить по стаканчику.

Он похлопал её по плечу и направился на улицу, махнув рукой в сторону атронаха. Тот растворился в воздухе.

Фалану вскрикнула и потянулась к месту, где он только что стоял, но, к счастью, несостоявшийся покупатель отошёл достаточно далеко, чтобы её не услышать.

Только запирая лавку, чтобы последовать в «Западный Лес», Фалану заметила толпу любопытных, сбежавшихся на невиданное зрелище. Поняв, что они наблюдали за тем, как атронах прибирался в её лавке, она скривила губы, предвидя новую волну вопросов и подозрений, но не отказалась от намерения пойти в таверну вместе с покупателем. 

 

*** 

Три часа ей понадобилось, чтобы напоить клиента и увести на второй этаж отсыпаться; одна ночь — чтобы перерыть все его вещи, найти в путевом дневнике запись о путешествиях по плану безумного принца даэдра Шеогората и после привести походный мешок в такой же вид, какой тот имел до её вторжения; полгода — чтобы найти ушлого имперца, пожелавшего выкупить «Всё для алхимика», и не торопясь передать ему дела; неделя — чтобы доехать в наёмной карете до Бравила.

Любое событие с течением времени теряет новизну, и открытие Странной Двери посреди Нибенейской бухты больше не тревожила умы жителей, хотя, судя по запискам Покупателя-С-Атронахом-Из-Плоти (у которого она так и не сообразила спросить имя), об этой Двери вовсю судачили всего-то год-два назад. Окончание Кризиса Обливиона — вот что стало новой темой, будоражащей умы. Что же, и без подсказок болтливых кумушек Фалану отлично сумела высмотреть посреди водной поверхности тёмную громаду со странным свечением вокруг.

Лодку удалось купить за бесценок, но ни один рыбак не согласился отвезти её к островку. Что ж, молодость, проведённая среди Аскадианских островов, не прошла бесследно: Фалану ловко орудовала веслом, ведя лодку к цели.

При рождении Фалану не повезло. Трудно сказать, в чём именно: в том, что она родилась в Морровинде, данмером, среди народа, помешанного на культе предков, — или в её склонностях?

Детство и юность сейчас казались самыми счастливыми периодами жизни. Свобода, огромные пространства, по которым можно было бродить днями напролёт, не опасаясь встретить разумное существо. И склепы, древние, забытые, затерянные среди скал. Находиться рядом с ними было небезопасно, но пары-тройки приёмов, подхваченных от старших — куда более путёвых, чем Фалану — братьев и сестёр, всегда хватало, чтобы спастись. Девчонкой, не достигшей ещё зрелости, она воровала свечи, благовония и погребальные накидки, что украшали последние пристанища данмеров. О эти благовония Морровинда… В Сиродииле их было не достать, и даже данмеры на похоронах использовали более доступные аналоги, тоже приятные, но лишённые приглушённой пепельной нотки, без которой благовония теряли волшебную утончённость, от одного воспоминания о которой сердце сладко замирало.

Ещё в те годы, когда юная плоть дремала, Фалану нравилось думать о том, что происходит с телами после смерти. Ей хотелось спокойно понаблюдать за всем процессом, но приходилось довольствоваться мыслями о том, как сперва покойник будет лежать положенное число дней в склепе, окружённый запахом благовоний, как затем его начавшее разлагаться тело предадут земле, а после того, как от него не останется ничего, кроме скелета, — сожгут и, может быть, заберут урну в дом. Она не упускала возможности почитать о ритуалах погребения и знала больше, чем большинство взрослых, о похоронных обрядах и народностей современного Тамриэля, и далёких цаэсок, и не оставивших после себя ничего, кроме руин, двемеров и айлейдов.

Спустя годы, когда сверстницы Фалану начали ночами напролёт пропадать в мужских спальнях, она тоже почувствовала томление. Не менее страстная, чем прочие юные данмерки, она посещала все погребальные церемонии и затем, едва дождавшись заката, наведывалась к свежим могилам. Нерешительная, вздрагивающая от каждого шороха, всё, на что осмеливалась Фалану — сдвинуть крышку гроба и, глядя на мертвеца в колеблющихся отсветах факела, вдыхая аромат курений, сунуть пальцы между ног и торопливо довести себя до разрядки, не осмеливаясь даже задрать саван и посмотреть на то, что будоражило её воображение.

Сознание того, что её могут обнаружить, не горячило кровь, но и не удерживало от того, чтобы следующей же ночью вернуться в склеп.

Охваченная страстью, не набравшаяся ума... не удивительно, что долго это продолжаться не могло.

Спасла её принадлежность к Дому. Не будь она Хлаалу, Фалану ждала бы суровая расправа: данмеры славились ненавистью к некромантам, и ей ещё повезло, что приняли её за некроманта. Только один из Советников Дома Хлаалу, Крассиус Курио, сам тот ещё развратник, заподозрил истину. Будучи имперцем, а не данмером, он не разделял почтения к мёртвым, а вследствие собственного разгульного нрава снисходительно относился к любым забавам и предпочтением.

Итак, накануне двадцать девятого дня рождения по ходатайству добряка Крассиуса Фалану вывезли из Морровинда. Не удостоив последнего разговора со старшими Дома, её посадили на гуара и повезли в Сейда Нин, где погрузили на корабль, а после затолкали в карету с окнами, занавешенными чёрной тканью. [](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/5/9/2959330/76199841.jpg)

Гуляя по берегам Аскадианских островов, Фалану выучила свойства трав, в склепах — познала тайны костной муки и эктоплазмы. Крохи знаний спасли её от нищенского существования: помогли напроситься в ученицы к старому алхимику. Он был добр ко ней и не мешал пропадать целыми ночами там, где ей хотелось. Пару раз Фалану приходила в голову мысль, что в таких случаях полагается быть благодарной, но она не придумала, как это можно выразить иначе, чем усердием и прилежностью.

Его смерть, последовавшая спустя четыре года, сделала два подарка: самого учителя, на неделю, и «Всё для алхимика», навсегда, как ей казалось. Жизнь вошла в колею, которую Фалану аккуратно проложила среди местных обычаев и предрассудков. Не всё удалось выстроить идеально, но в общем и целом новая жизнь устраивала. Особенно когда Фалану возвращалась вечерами домой, наслушавшись в пабе жалоб на мужей, детей и коварных разлучниц и прочих подобных сплетен, которыми обменивались местные кумушки, уж конечно ведущие одобряемый образ жизни.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока в её жизнь не ворвалось Чудо — точно так, как это описывают в сентиментальных романах для стареющих дам — в лице атронаха из плоти.

Фалану чувствовала, что стремление к забрезжившей цели - самое правильное из всего, что она когда-либо делала.

Она всегда отличалась терпением. И на этот раз несколько месяцев, потраченных на поиски и приготовления, не нарушили внутренний покой. Другая на её месте искусала бы локти, Фалану же была счастлива предвкушением.

Сейчас она ликовала, приближаясь на лодке к Странной Двери — чёрному провалу в скале, в которой были высечены три сросшиеся затылками головы. Убедив стражника, караулившего на островке, что она понимает, что ждёт за дверью, и действительно хочет войти, она шагнула за порог и оказалась в небольшой комнате с голыми стенами и столом посередине, за которым сидел чопорный человек в тёмном сюртуке.

Пришлось ответить на несколько формальных вопросов и выслушать то, что Фалану и так знала из дневника Покупателя-С-Атронахом-Из-Плоти. Наконец, стены комнаты разлетелись мириадами бабочек и Фалану припустила по тропинке, змеившейся между разноцветными камнями и гигантскими грибами, напомнившими о Морровинде.

Как ни торопилась Фалану, всё же несколько десятилетий в роли хозяйки лавки «Всё для алхимика» не прошли даром: она склонялась к каждой чудной травинке и каждому необычному наросту, ковырялась в каждом невиданном кусте – и узнавала многие из тех ингредиентов, что заносил ей иногда Покупатель-С-Атронахом-Из-Плоти. Дорога до деревушки – Пасваля, как можно было понять из его путевых заметок — заняла из-за постоянных остановок несколько часов вместо сорока минут, но зато Фалану плотно набила две сумки.

Когда впереди показались крыши домов и стали доноситься человеческие крики, она столкнулась с блондинкой, спешившей куда-то с вязанкой за плечами. Странное дело – так хорошо одета и вдруг собственноручно тащит хворост.

Фалану резко остановилась, когда девушка прошла рядом, едва не задев плечом. Даже беглый взгляд на таком близком расстоянии показал, что длинные тонкие белые предметы, увязанные в пучок за спиной блондинки, отнюдь не походили на хворост.

Развернувшись, Фалану поглядела ей вслед, прищурившись. Увязаться за незнакомкой – не то поведение, которое получило бы одобрение в Скинграде. Но желание проследить за блондинкой оказалось сильнее понятий о приличиях.

Идти пришлось недолго. Стоило подняться на ближайший холм, как перед глазами открылся вид на высокую стену, за которой можно было разглядеть башню, несколько беседок и заросший травой дворик. Белые, плотно подогнанные камни с многочисленными выщерблинами были покрыты мхом, а ажурные кованые ворота — ржавчиной. Блондинка отперла замок и, прежде чем войти, повернулась к Фалану и с улыбкой поманила за собой.

Оглянувшись, Фалану убедилась, что вокруг больше никого нет и приглашение предназначается ей. Преисполненная сомнений, она всё же проследовала внутрь. Пока она глазела по сторонам, любуясь незнакомой архитектурой, за спиной раздался щелчок: незнакомка заперла ворота. Фалану вздрогнула, но поведение блондинки постепенно успокоило: она всё так же молча принялась мычать себе под нос весёлую мелодию.

Развлекаясь песней, она отнесла ношу в дальнюю беседку и высыпала содержимое на пол к уже возвышавшейся там груде костей. Затем достала из мешка в углу несколько мотков проволоки, кучу тряпок, ножницы и несколько бутылок без этикеток. Ещё раз сделав приглашающий жест, она уселась на ступеньках, разложила инструменты и принялась скреплять кости, склонив хорошенькую голову к плечу, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови и прикусив губу. Пока работа шла легко, мелодия струилась ровным потоком, но стоило столкнуться с трудностью, как начинались непредусмотренные паузы и фальшиво взятые ноты. Два раза подряд не сумев удержать кости под нужным углом в течение времени, достаточного для того, чтобы зафиксировать их проволокой, она тряхнула головой, откинув с глаз прядку, и жестами велела Фалану подержать.

Работа пошла веселее. Солнце достигло каменной стены, когда перед девушками стояло готовое существо. Правую ногу Фалану смастерила сама, следую подсказкам, и смотрела на неё с гордостью.

Существо представляло собой скелет. Не все кости, из которых он был составлен, принадлежали людям или мерам, и не все находились на предусмотренных природой позициях, отчего пропорции мало походили на человеческие. Кроме того, по какой-то причине блондинка ограничилась тремя пальцами на каждой руке и ноге и к тому же не стала прикреплять череп, оставив на его месте торчать конец позвоночника.

Блондинка окинула последним взглядом их творение, вытерла руки, перепачканные в смоле, и сделала несколько пассов. Существо потянулось, словно зверь, пробудившийся от спячки, и потащилось прочь, скрипя костями.

Сердце забилось чаще. Фалану почувствовала причастность к созданию прекрасного, и её лицо расплылось в улыбке.

Блондинка вскочила, весело улыбнулась и протянула руку, снова приглашая за собой. Молчаливая, за всё время не задавшая ни одного вопроса, работавшая с костями – она казалась идеальной компаньонкой, и Фалану готова была следовать, куда та прикажет.

Далеко идти не пришлось. Блондинка привела обратно в Пасваль. Фалану огляделась по сторонам и отметила хижины, которые стояли на сваях так высоко, что под первыми этажами оставалось пустое пространство, достаточное для того, чтобы любой альтмер мог пройти, не пригибаясь. На одном из таких домиков поскрипывала вывеска «Кошель гуляки», куда Фалану и пригласили подняться. Не успела она как следует рассмотреть барную стойку и нескольких странных посетителей, как блондинка взяла её под руку и повела к шаткой лестнице на второй этаж, а там – к дальней двери. Чем ближе оказывалась к ней девушка, тем медленнее становился её шаг и тем больше нерешительности читалось на её лице. Наконец, она собралась с духом и постучала. Никто не ответил, и она толкнула дверь.

На Фалану пахнуло тяжёлым духом несвежей крови. Выглянув из-за плеча блондинки, она увидела у порога большой мешок, под которым растекалась тёмно-красная лужа, в углу — человеческие торс с идеально ровными, но начавшими подгнивать срезами на месте шеи и конечностей. У противоположной стены лежали головы существ, которых Фалану никогда не видела даже на иллюстрациях.

Только спустя несколько мгновений она обратила внимание на саму комнату, небольшую и скудно обставленную: из всей мебели наличествовали только кровать, стол и стул, на котором восседала женщина-данмер с царственной осанкой, с рыжими волосами, забранными в высокую причёску, в парчовой одежде, свисающей тяжёлыми складками. Некоторое время она продолжала писать на пергаменте, не обращая на посетительниц ни малейшего внимания. Блондинка стояла, потупив взгляд, без каких-либо признаков нетерпения. Наконец, женщина-данмер закончила, отбросила перо, сложила вчетверо записку и повернулась к двери. При виде Фалану она презрительно скривила губы:

— Что это?

Блондинка только развела руками.

— Я спрашиваю — что это?

Та отчаянно промычала что-то в ответ, и Фалану наконец догадалась, что девушка нема.

Женщина-данмер, не изменившись в лице, вытянула руки и поразила блондинку молнией. Та ничком повалилась на пол.

Непривычная к стремительно развивающимся событиям, Фалану тупо смотрела на труп девушки с совершенно пустой головой, не думая о том, что сделает суровая женщина с ней самой. Она вообще забыла о ней и вспомнила, только когда увидела её совсем рядом, с закатанными рукавами и иголкой с ниткой, зажатой в сухих пальцах.

— Мне нужна голова баливога, — когда Фалану не пошевелилась, она вперила в неё взгляд и произнесла на тон громче: — Ты глухая? Мне нужна голова баливога.

— Э… Прости, но я не думаю, что смогу тебе чем-либо помочь. Мне очень жаль, — поспешила она добавить.

— Слепая? Умственно отсталая? А у стены, по-твоему, что лежит?

— О. – Вот как, оказывается, назывались те странные существа. Безволосая голова с затянутыми прозрачной плёнкой тусклыми глазами оказалась не тяжелее, чем тыква, которыми приходилось торговать Фалану на рынке до того, как она устроилась во «Всё для алхимика».

— Живее! Что ты копаешься.

Фалану отдала ей голову. Данмер надавила на то место, где нижняя челюсть крепится к верхней, и пасть открылась. Чиркнув ножом по основанию тонкого зелёного языка, она вытащила его, осмотрела, нахмурившись, и укоротила со стороны корня, так что по длине он стал походить на человеческий. Затем женщина таким же образом нажала на челюсть блондинки, рывком выбила её из сустава, чтобы рот открылся ещё шире, и пришила зелёный язык. Убрав иголку, она убедилась, что язык закреплён как должно, и вправила челюсть, затем прикоснулась пальцем ко лбу блондинки, прошептала что-то под нос и поднялась, вытирая руки о платок. Девушка тем временем зашевелилась и, застонав, села.

Первое мгновение её лицо не имело осмысленного выражения, а затем скривилось в отвращении. Она схватила себя за горло, подавляя рвотные позывы. По щекам потекли слёзы.

— Что… это?..

— Именно это я у тебя и спрашиваю. Что ты мне сюда привела?

— Это язык баливога? Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не он, — блондинка нашла взглядом голову и открытой пастью. Её тело пробрала дрожь, но усилием воли она сумела подавить её и поднялась на ноги. — Эта девушка помогла мне сшить кавардака. Она может стать твоей помощницей… потом, после месяца Восхода Солнца.

— Она? — женщина-данмер смерила Фалану презрительным оценивающим взглядом. — Вырежи язык у другой головы.

Фалану послушно подняла вторую голову, постаралась повторить нажатие на угол челюсти, но успеха добилась только с третий попытки. Засунув руку в чёрный провал пасти, она постаралась вытащить язык, но тот, до сих пор влажный, ускользал из пальцев. Только ухватившись наконец за кончик, она поняла, что не приготовила нож.

Не выпуская язык, она скинула с плеч обе сумки и свободной рукой принялась рыться в кармашках, торопясь и раскидывая вокруг ингредиенты, которые надеялась изучить на досуге. «Где же этот проклятый нож?» — вот единственное, о чём она могла думать. Наконец, ухватив простую стальную рукоять, она вытащила его, едва не порезавшись, и отсекла язык. Поиски отняли столько времени, что Фалану не хотела терять больше не секунды, поэтому срез вышел косой. Не надеясь на одобрение, она на раскрытой ладони протянула женщине-данмеру скользкий зелёный язык.

— Убери, мне это не нужно. — Она поднялась, расправила складки богатой юбки и вышла из комнаты, на ходу бросив, не оборачиваясь: — Нанетт, завтра в семь утра вы обе должны быть в Центре Вивисекции. Это всё. 

 

*** 

Двадцать девятого числа месяца Восхода Звезды, спеша в шесть утра по дороге из Пасваля, чтобы вовремя доставить завтрак Релмине Вереним, Фалану поняла, что провела в Зазельме ровно два месяца. После того, как она освоилась на новом месте, жизнь превратилась в рутину, напоминавшую работу во «Всё для алхимика».

Утро начиналось в пять. Необходимо было тихо, чтобы не переполошить пленников, выбраться из Зазельма и добежать через ворота Деменции до Пасваля. Только там во всём плане Шеогората можно было достать настоящий Сиродиильский хлеб, пусть и вчерашней выпечки. Там же Фалану брала мясо — любое, здесь Релмина не привередничала, — а раз в неделю ещё и бутылку бренди. К шести часам сорока пяти минутам еду следовало разложить по тарелкам и поставить на стол вместе с новыми, только что зажжёнными свечами, которые специально натренированный атронах изготавливал из жира замученных жертв.

Нанетт Дон, которой прежде приходилось самой бегать за покупками, благодаря новой помощнице могла поспать лишний час — больше ей не приходилось выполнять роль служанки, за исключением тех случаев, когда Релмине срочно что-то требовалось, а Фалану поблизости отсутствовала. Конечно, это стало бы вопиющим нарушением дисциплины — ведь Фалану должна быть рядом, когда от неё что-то требуется. И не путаться под ногами во всех остальных случаях.

По утрам Фалану радовалась, что в плане Шеогората не было настоящей зимы. Никакого снега, никакой необходимости мёрзнуть и тонуть в сугробах.

Сегодня повезло вернуться в Зазельм, сервировать стол и скрыться до того, как показалась Релмина. Отлично, значит, первая на сегодня встреча произойдёт пусть немного, но позже.

Пользуясь передышкой, Фалану прокралась в крохотный закуток, находившийся напротив комнаты Нанетт. Не то чтобы в Зазельме было мало места, но это гнёздышко располагалась на наибольшем удалении от клеток с жертвами, которые беспрерывно стенали, чем портили аппетит и мешали спать. В остальных же зонах Зазельма из-за отсутствия дверей гуляли сквозняки и бродили атронахи из плоти, обесшкуренные гончие и кавардаки. Фалану они нравились, но, оставленные без присмотра, могли раскидать и испортить вещи, а протяжный хриплый вой обесшкуренных гончих, неизменно завершавшийся бульканьем в горле, был не тем звуком, который хотелось слушать по ночам.

По истечении первой недели, когда она уже освоилась в подземелье, научилась подавать знак нежити, чтобы не нападала, но ещё не выполняла толком никаких обязанностей, Фалану обустроила было комнату Нанетт по своему вкусу. Той было всё равно, в каких условиях жить: спала на груде тряпья в углу с наброшенным поверх одеялом, прикрываясь вторым. Ящики с ингредиентами посреди комнаты, алхимический стол и полка с зельями — вот и вся обстановка, если не считать медленно разлагающихся частей тел, оставшихся после провалившихся опытов. У Нанетт всё руки не доходили их выбросить.

С таким отношением к удобству она без колебаний пригласила новенькую поселиться рядом с собой, посчитав, что та не сумеет ей помешать. Что же, когда утром Нанетт умчалась за завтраком для Релмины, Фалану не стала ждать особого приглашения, чтобы почувствовать себя как дома.

Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как ей последний раз довелось делить пространство с другим живым существом. В детстве и юности, будучи дочерью дома Хлаалу, она могла распоряжаться не только своими комнатами, но и несколькими служанками. Найдя нашла приют в Сиродииле, она также всё время жила в собственных покоях. Теперь же, наводя порядок в комнате, где столько времени жила Нанетт, Фалану даже не подумала о том, что это может не вызвать особых восторгов.

Не в силах устоять перед открывшимися возможностями, она натаскала столько трупов и их частей, что заняла всё свободное пространства. В непривычной обстановке, столь далёкой от почтенной тишины склепов, она растерялась и не смогла возбудиться. В панике, досадуя, что время уходит впустую, она искала всё новые и новые части тел, зарывалась в них лицом, скользила ладонями по мёртвой коже, пытаясь пробудить в себе желание. Она сидела верхом, задрав юбки, на торсе с отрубленными головой и конечностями и тёрлась о него промежностью, когда вернулась Нанетт.

Та пришла в бешенство и велела убираться. Так жизнь очередной раз убедила Фалану, насколько жестоки, непоследовательны и неудобны живые.

Немного успокоившись, она запретила себе паниковать и обратилась к рассудительной и последовательной стороне своего характера.

Из закутка, который Фалану приглядела в качестве пристанища, пришлось выкатить несколько валунов, прежде чем там оказалось достаточно пространства. Из этих камней получился неплохой аналог ворот, который отгораживал пространство внутри от остального Зазельма. Не то чтобы Фалану собиралась заниматься чем-то таким, что хотела бы держать в тайне от Релмины или Нанетт. Просто она всегда чувствовала себя уютнее в замкнутом пространстве и теперь предположила, что ничего не почувствовала в прошлый раз из-за того, что в комнате Нанетт не было двери. Что ж, не нужно спешить.

Довольно скоро Нанетт перестала дуться. У неё удалось выведать, что тела, сброшенные в яму для трупов, больше никому не нужны и их можно использовать по собственному усмотрению. Нескольких дней Фалану хватило, чтобы снять и обработать достаточно кож, чтобы сшить полотно для занавески на вход, потому что валуны — это хорошо, но пусть лучше защита будет двойной. Занавески получились красивые, из лоскутов белого, тёмно-серого, шоколадного, болотно-зелёного и золотисто-жёлтого цветов: Релмина ставила эксперименты над представителями всех рас, потому что была убеждена, что между ними должны существовать физиологические и психологические отличия, стоящие изучения.

О времени, которое Релмина провела в Зазельме к моменту появления Фалану, невозможно было сказать ничего более определённого, чем «очень долго». По крайней мере, в яме с трупами обнаружилось, помимо свежих тел, неисчислимое множество полностью очистившихся от плоти скелетов, а сколько их покоилось в затопленном нижнем этаже и сколько застряло между щелями в плитах, нельзя было даже предположить. Эти кости по мере необходимости использовали для создания кавардаков, и в то же время их было так много, что Фалану вполне могла забрать столько, сколько хотела.

Научившись создавать кавардаков, она не испытала ни малейших трудностей, чтобы сделать себе мебель из костей. Это оказалось значительно проще, так как не требовалось продумывать сочленения, которые позволили бы творению передвигаться. Всего за несколько часов удалось создать лёгкое кресло с удобными впадинами под спину и ягодицы. Стол вызвал трудности, так как не получалось сделать достаточно гладкую поверхность, и в итоге Фалану сдалась, соорудив столешницу из обычных досок, а кости использовав только для ножек.

Подглядев в покоях Релмины подвески, состоявшие из нанизанных на верёвку черепов, она сделала себе такие же и теперь гордилась тем, что её украшения более интересные: в отличие от подвесок госпожи, на её были нанизаны черепа, тщательно подобранные по размеру, форме и цвету. Фалану подумывала о том, чтобы заняться кроватью, когда Релмина вспомнила об её присутствии и возмутилась безделью. Теперь на долю Фалану выпали не только обязанности, которые делегировала ей Нанетт, но и несравнимо более тяжёлая работа от Релмины Вереним.

Вот и сегодня Фалану, уже немного уставшая после лишь пары часов ночного отдыха и стремительной пробежки до Пасваля и обратно, с лёгкой паникой перебирала в уме дела, которые требовали её внимания. Но, сколь бы занята она ни была, перед дневной работой предстояло несколько минут тихого семейного счастья. Это был её личный ритуал.

Занеся еду для Нанетт ей в комнату, Фалану зашла к себе, тщательно задёрнула занавески, чтобы не осталось и самой узкой щёлки, затем усадила альтмеров на ворох тряпья, служивший ей постелью, расположилась между ними, так, что почувствовала по бокам тяжесть привалившихся тел, и с аппетитом позавтракала. Закончив, она откинулась назад, опершись о каменную кладку, закрыла глаза, улыбнулась и положила ладони альтмерам на колени. Она заслужила несколько минут тишины и покоя.

Наконец, она встряхнулась, поцеловала каждого в податливые губы и вышла из своего убежища навстречу долгому дню.

Релмина редко снисходила до того, чтобы самой давать поручения, поэтому следовало зайти к Нанетт.

Та едва встала с постели и, позёвывая, приводила себя в порядок. Её лицо светилось с каждым днём всё отчётливее. Приближался второй день Восхода Солнца – над кроватью Нанетт висел листок с числами, на котором она каждый вечер вычёркивала ещё одни минувшие сутки. До Ритуала оставалось четыре дня.

— Я не знаю, как ты будешь без меня справляться, — завела Нанетт любимую шарманку. — Ты ведь так и не сотворила сама ни одного атронаха.

— Хочешь — расскажи ещё раз, как их делать. У меня всё записано, но я могу сделать вид, что внимательно слушаю, если это тебя успокоит.

Нанетт обиделась. Наверное, посчитала, что к её желанию помочь отнеслись с пренебрежением. Фалану, не имея привычки извиняться, да и просто задумываться об отношении к себе, только пожала плечами и переоделась в рабочее платье.

Нанетт пригладила волосы и, даже не посмотрев на помощницу, побежала к Релмине. Успев достаточно изучить её расписание, Фалану знала, что в эту минуту госпожа поднимается из-за стола, промокнув рот салфеткой, и разминает пальцы перед очередным днём работы. Точно как Фалану в те времена, когда ещё торговала во «Всё для алхимика», Релмина не знала выходных.

Что ж, ассистировать ей — задача Нанетт. Новой помощнице, недостаточно опытной для того, чтобы принимать участие в экспериментах, уготованы более скучные занятия.

Первым делом Фалану избавилась от остатков вчерашних неудачных экспериментов: трёх каджитов, мужчины и двух женщин. После магического огня, которым пытала их Релмина, на них не осталось ни клочка одежды. Сколько раз после этого их воскрешали и снова пытали до смерти, не смогли бы сказать и они сами, но последняя смерть была «чистой» — от множества коротких дротиков, выпускаемых из стен и потолка пыточной камеры по нажатию кнопки. Прикасаться к ней Фалану пока не доверяли, но она успела выучить, как выглядит подобная смерть, и предпочитала её всем прочим.

…В первый же вечер запыхавшаяся Нанетт велела избавиться от накопившихся тел. Большинство оказались настолько изуродованными, что больше походили на груду мяса и костей и потому воспринимались не объектом желания, а материалом, которым неплохо бы украсить жилище. Но один из трупов — хрупкая босмерка — встретила такую же смерть, как и сегодняшние каджиты — из её тела торчали короткие стрелы с запекшимися кровавыми корками.

В Морровинде и позже в Сиродииле Фалану иногда удавалось добраться до воинов, павших в бою и при этом погибших от потери крови, а не от того, что их покромсали на куски. Подобная находка становилась особенной удачей: трупные пятна на таких телах были почти незаметны даже спустя неделю после захоронения.

Фалану привыкла к любовным похождениям по ночам, но в этот раз терпеть оказалось выше её сил. Едва вспомнив, что нужно спросить разрешение у Нанетт, и с нетерпением дождавшись кивка, она подхватила девушку на руки и спряталась с ней в глубине подземелья, где в мерцающем свете факелов выдернула дротики и вылизала каждую ранку, так что вместо корок теперь виднелись припухшие лиловые отверстия.

Вокруг тяжело ступали атронахи, время от времени выпуская из бесполезных лёгких хриплые стоны, стучали когтями по каменным плитам гончие, но Фалану было всё равно: она посадила на колени, лицом к себе, обнажённое тело, торопливо задрала юбку и, припав губами к соску, направила в себя холодные пальцы. Умирая, босмерка цеплялась за каменный пол, отчего её ногти расслоились и под них набилась грязь. Обломки ногтей до крови царапали нежное лоно, но Фалану не останавливаясь двигала бёдрами, насаживаясь на длинные пальцы, и пыталась удержать тело, которое от толчков всё норовило завалиться то на один бок, то на другой. Она скользила губами по сухой, серой из-за кровопотери коже, ласкала языком отверстия, оставленные дротиками, сжимала тело, настолько исхудавшее, что торчали рёбра. Стоило сжать босмерку покрепче, как из её открытого рта донёсся булькающий звук, похожий на те, что издавали атронахи, и в лицо Фалану пахнуло разложением.

Услышав вблизи тяжёлую поступь, она открыла глаза и увидела атронаха из плоти, остановившегося напротив и уставившегося тусклыми глазами на сцену соития. Этого оказалось довольно, чтобы жаркая волна наконец окатила её тело. Фалану перехватила безвольно выскользнувшую руку и облизала каждый липкий палец, ещё тёплый, жмурясь от удовольствия и переводя дыхание. Однако вместо того, чтобы постепенно успокоиться, Фалану ощутила новый прилив возбуждения. На этот раз, чтобы сберечь исцарапанное, но жаждущее ласки лоно, она обхватила босмерку ногами, прижалась пахом и тёрлась до тех пор, пока снова не достигла пика. Утомлённая, она свернулась на каменных плитах, обняла тело руками и ногами и лениво, сквозь дрёму принялась покрывать поцелуями шею и плечи.

Прежде в её жизни были только случайные краткие связи, когда приходилось оставаться начеку и в самые сладкие мгновения оглядываться, опасаясь стражников. Босмерка стала первой любовью, настоящей, но краткой и трагической. Не прошло и нескольких дней, как глаза высохли и запали, лицо неуловимо изменилось и стало чужим, живот ввалился, кожа начала расползаться под нажатиями, а запах стал невыносим даже для ко многому привыкшей Фалану. Она долго плакала, но в конце концов нашла в себе силы снять потерявшую эластичность кожу и очистить скелет от разлагающейся плоти. Останки ждали, припрятанные в сундуке, того часа, когда Фалану научится делать чучела. Ей нравилось представлять, куда она посадит свою первую любовь, в каком направлении будет устремлён её взгляд, как элегантно она будет опираться на руку.

Отношения с босмеркой и не могли закончиться иначе: уже в первый день их знакомства тело было слишком сильно тронуто тлением, чтобы надеяться его забальзамировать. Больше Фалану не повторяла этой ошибки и не позволяла себе смотреть даже на самые свежие тела, пока не выспросила у Нанетт все секреты бальзамировки и не потренировалась на отдельных частях тела, с которыми могла возиться без риска почувствовать искреннюю привязанность.

Освоив этот навык, Фалану ждала, осматривая очередные порции тел, чтобы выбрать нового спутника. Увидев двух альтмеров, мужчину и женщину (тоже умерщвлённых дротиками — это единственная смерть от руки Релмины Вереним, после которой тело остаётся в пригодном для любви состоянии), она поняла, что дождалась.

Уже занятая тяжёлой ежедневной работой, Фалану ночами пропитывала тела изнутри и снаружи собственноручно сваренными зельями и наконец получила любовников, которых могла не бояться потерять.

Мысль о том, что они терпеливо дожидаются её дома, была сладка и дарила душевное спокойствие. На другие тела Фалану с тех пор смотрела с прежним удовольствием, но без жажды обладать ими. Волоча каджитов к яме, она улыбалась, представляя, что сделает, оказавшись вечером наедине со своими альтмерами.

Не самые высокие и тяжёлые, тела каджитов, тем не менее, потребовали многих усилий. К тому времени, как Фалану отволокла их в специальную яму, её рубашка успела пропитаться потом, а поясницу ломило. Устроив всех троих у самого входа, она, переводя дыхание, присела рядышком и погладила грязную, в пыли и крови шерсть, отраставшую заново после каждого воскрешения. Каджиты, подобно другим зверорасам, не возбуждали её желания, однако Фалану всё равно наградила каждого целомудренным поцелуем перед тем, как вернуться в Центр Вивисекции.

В одной из клеток заклинил спусковой механизм, и Фалану предстояло сегодня («Сделай что-нибудь с этой решёткой, немедленно!») всё починить. Нанетт не смогла ответить, почему работой не могут заняться атронахи, но посоветовала не лезть с вопросами, а всё сделать самой.

Фалану надеялась, что Релмина — в случае очень большого везения также и Нанетт — не занимается сейчас пытками пленников. В конце концов, есть множество других, не менее важных исследований. Десяток кавардаков, которых Фалану с Нанетт наделали два месяца назад, только и ждали момента, когда их натравят друг на друга или на иную жертву. Экстракты желчи обесшкуренных гончих, атронахов из плоти и обыкновенных зомби были полностью готовы — осталось ввести их в кровь испытуемых и пронаблюдать результат. Да и теоретических наработок по созданию более крупных, мощных и свирепых атронахов из плоти было более чем достаточно, чтобы перейти к практике. Одним словом, имелись все основания надеяться, что ремонтировать клетку можно будет в благословенном одиночестве — если не считать причитающих пленников. Ну да Фалану уже привыкла их не считать.

Сегодня действительность в кои то веки оказалась благосклонной: проходя мимо покоев Релмины, Фалану увидела её, сидевшую за письменным столом: с надменной осанкой, с аккуратно расправленными складками пышной юбки она нетерпеливо перебирала записи, которые всегда делала на отдельных, не скреплённых листках пергамента и потому вечно их путала и теряла.

— Нанетт, почему здесь нет записей о вчерашнем опыте?

— Э... Релмина, посмотри у левого локтя, там...

— Подойди сюда, — произнесла Релмина таким тоном, что даже у Фалану мурашки побежали по спине. — Прочитай внимательно, что здесь написано.

— «Проект: Кровь гончей. День 34», — покорно зачитала вслух Нанетт. По обречённости, прозвучавшей в её голосе, становилось ясно: она догадалась, что спровоцировала гнев, но ещё не поняла, чем именно.

— Прекрасно! Я рада, что ты пока в своём рассудке. А теперь объясни, почему ты подсовываешь мне этот листок, когда я, кажется, ясно сказала, что мне нужен отчёт о вчерашнем эксперименте?

— Но... тридцать четвёртый день был вчера...

— Эльфийский катализатор! Мне нужен отчёт по эксперименту, в котором я изучала эльфийский катализатор! Неужели так трудно это понять?

Нанетт кинулась к вороху пергаментов, выискивая нужный, а Фалану поспешила к своей работе, пока не попала под раздачу.

Не обращая внимания на пленников, забившихся в углы, она подошла к единственной пустой клетке. Последним её обитателем был здоровенный орк, которого приволокли два атронаха, после чего некоторые швы на их телах пришлось подновить, чтобы они не потеряли часть кожи. Оказавшись за решёткой, орк сохранил достаточно воли к жизни, а после первого сеанса пыток впал в такую ярость, что бросился на дверь и погнул её своими ручищами толщиной с бедро взрослого данмера. После этого происшествия Релмина стала изучать на нём не действие пыток, а последствие ампутации конечностей — всех сразу, чтобы не рисковать.

Следовало хорошенько подумать, как исправить то, для чего понадобилась сила разъярённого орка. Почесав в затылке, Фалану нашла молот, кусок кожи, который сложила в несколько раз, обмотала один из прутьев решётки и стала нагревать его самым слабым огненным заклинанием, какое только смогла сотворить. Не имея никакого опыта в кузнечном деле, она понятия не имела, есть ли в её затее хоть капля смысла.

Узнать это было не суждено.

— Что это?! — раздался бешеный вопль, такой пронзительный, какого Фалану ещё не слышала. Бросив всё, она припустила к покоям Релмины и, замерев на пороге, осторожно выглянула из-за косяка.

В углу, на полу, съёжилась Нанетт, прижимая руку к лицу. По пальцам медленно стекала кровь. Разъярённая Релмина возвышалась над ней, воплощённое возмездие, грозная, казавшаяся огромной в своей широкой юбке и с высокой причёской.

— Нет, я спрашиваю, откуда это? Отвечай!

— Я не знаю, Релмина, я же не виновата, я...

— Не виновата?! По твоей милости срывается ритуал, и ты не виновата?!

— Но что я могла...

— Молчать! Убирайся!

Нанетт, пригнувшись, бросилась вон, не заметив Фалану, которая осторожно попятилась, чтобы не попасть под гневный взгляд, и пошла за Нанетт. Та захлёбывалась рыданиями, сжавшись на своём лежаке в позе эмбриона. Надо было расспросить её и поскорее вернуться к клетке, пока Фалану не застали за бездельем и тоже не наказали. Наблюдения за жизнью подсказывали, что девушка успокоится быстрее, если присесть рядом, погладить по волосам и сказать что-нибудь ласковое и лживое. Но Фалану была не слишком сильна в таких делах и потому просто ждала, пока плач не стихнет. Минуты утекали, и она подумывала уже о том, чтобы вернуться к работе, но тут Нанетт открыла заплывшие глаза и увидела её.

— Ну что... что ты смотришь? — выдавила она.

— Мне интересно, что случилось.

— Интересно, — всхлипнула Нанетт и утёрла сопли. — Ну смотри, раз интересно!

Она повернулась на другой бок, спиной к Фалану, продемонстрировав блестящее красное пятно на светлой юбке.

— Ты испортила ей стул? — Релмина, резкая и требовательная, всё же не производила впечатление женщины, готовой устроить такой скандал из-за испачканной мебели. В конце концов, истерика помешала работе.

— Да ты издеваешься? Причём тут стул? Я не смогу исполнить Ритуал, — и Нанетт снова разревелась. — У меня всегда было как часы. Должно было начаться через неделю. Через неделю, гори оно всё огнём! Почему?! — она завыла, как пёс над покойником.

Серьёзное дело, трудно было это оспорить. Фалану попыталась обдумать последствия, касавшиеся ее самой, когда её подхватил на руки атронах и понёс к покоям Релмины. Она его не заметила — за два месяца, проведённых в Зазельме, Фалану привыкла, что вокруг постоянно бродят атронахи, и перестала обращать на них какое бы то ни было внимание. Вырываться из сильных рук было бессмысленно, и она расслабилась, обхватив шею и устроившись поудобнее.

Остановившись перед покоями Релмины, которая яростно строчила что-то, сдвинув брови и сминая пером бумагу, атронах аккуратно поставил Фалану на пол и удалился.

— Задери юбку и спусти бельё, — велела Релмина.

— Что? — не подумав переспросила Фалану, но тут же спохватилась и торопливо выполнила приказание.

— Хмм, — не стала орать Релмина. — Когда у тебя закончились регулы?

Фалану прикрыла глаза, вспоминая и отсчитывая дни. Против обыкновения, госпожа ожидала молча, не торопя.

— Пять дней назад, двадцать четвёртого числа.

— Хмм, — повторила Релмина. — Что ж, девочка, иди к Нанетт и скажи ей, чтобы подготовила тебя к Ритуалу. Это всё. 

 

*** 

Сообщив о том, что в Ритуале предстоит участвовать Фалану, Релмина больше с ней не разговаривала. Прежде отсутствие общение в течение нескольких дней только порадовало бы, но сейчас хотелось заглянуть ей в глаза, услышать объяснения. Желание поговорить с конкретным человеком Фалану испытала впервые и в растерянности не представляла, что с ним делать. На вторую ночь пришли мутные сновидения, в которых она что-то сбивчиво и торопливо бормотала в своё оправдание, а когда осмеливалась поднять взгляд, то видела на лице Релмины мягкую ободряющую улыбку. На третий день пропал аппетит — при виде пищи Фалану чувствовала только подступающую к горлу сухую тошноту, которую можно было унять лишь холодной водой.

Все эти симптомы приходилось игнорировать, так как от Нанетт поступали всё новые и новые приказы: сварить зелье по особому рецепту, добыть экстракт какого-нибудь редкого трупа, приготовить специальный материал для свечей. Смешивая дреугский воск и жир бретонца, Фалану не могла не думать о том, что спустя считанные дни её роль в Зазельме изменится. Теперь положение младшей помощницы вдруг обрело невиданную привлекательность: чистить клетки и кормить пленников было хлопотно и не интересно, но перспектива оказаться на их месте нравилась куда меньше. А тут ещё и Нанетт, постоянно крутившаяся вокруг, не упускала возможности язвительно напомнить о том, насколько болезненным будет Ритуал.

Но куда сильнее, чем пытки, её пугало то, что всех пленников, с помощью которых Релмина исследовала природу боли, она воскрешала многие десятки раз, чтобы замучить разными способами, сравнить их и вывести закономерности. Смерть во время Ритуала, какой бы страшной она ни оказалась, несла за собой освобождение. Но судьба существа, обречённого на абсолютную несвободу, не способного убежать даже через самоубийство, заставляла руки трястись, а глаза наполняться слезами — что не ускользало от внимания Нанетт, которая не упускала возможности лишний раз прокомментировать ожидавшее Фалану будущее. Но крохи совести оставалось и у Нанетт — она позволяла себе во всех красках описывать Ритуал, но даже не заикалась о самом страшном, о последующих воскрешениях.

Ночь перед Ритуалом тянулась особенно долго. Никогда прежде Фалану не приходилось столько времени проводить за разговорами. Ей позволялось уединиться только для того, чтобы облегчиться. Остальное время приходилось слушать Нанетт, со смаком живописавшую предстоявшее действо, как будто перед этим не было четырёх дней непрерывных запугиваний и издевательств. То, что лицо отчаянно завидовавшей Нанетт опухло от слёз, голос то и дело начинал дрожать, а рассказы о прежних жертвах Ритуала прерывались бессмысленными гневными обиженными тирадами, ничуть не облегчало дело.

Фалану вяло пыталась понять, как в хорошенькой светловолосой голове ухитрялись одновременно находиться два убеждения: во-первых, что Ритуал ужасен, во-вторых, что Нанетт жутко не повезло, когда вместо неё на роль жертвы нашли другую девушку. Но у Фалану никогда не получалось как следует разобраться, что движет другими людьми, и поэтому она списала противоречие на обычную загадочность, свойственную всем разумным расам.

— Я уже год — год! — терплю её издевательства. А, ты которая только успела появиться, уже пробилась вперёд! Я ненавижу вас, хитрожопых данмеров, вы как крысы норовите всюду пролезть и везде урвать свой кусок. Да ещё этот язык, — её глаза гневно сверкали, словно и в том, что Релмина пришила ей язык баливога, виновата была Фалану.

Та догадывалась, что в ответ на подобные обвинения положено оправдываться и приводить доказательства невиновности, но не видела в этом смысла: никуда злоба не денется; даже если Нанетт убедится, что Фалану оказалась на её месте против воли, ненависть от этого не уменьшится.

— Хватит, — оборвала она поток жалоб с решительностью, которую на самом деле не чувствовала. Чтобы звучать как можно убедительнее, она представила, что на её месте сказал бы Покупатель-С-Атронахом-Из-Плоти — ведь он отлично умел поставить на место кого захочет. — Я прекрасно запомнила все твои жалобы. Дай мне немного поспать напоследок.

— Если в ближайшее время я не найду ещё одну девушку на своё место... Если и через год мне придётся остаться здесь... — начала Нанетт дрожащим от ярости голосом.

— То мне будет всё равно. Смирись и оставь меня в покое. Я больше не намерена тебя слушать.

Попытка сыграть роль удалась: Нанетт обиженно умолкла и отвернулась.

Фалану спряталась в своём закутке и свернулась калачиком между альтмерами, обернув их холодные руки вокруг себя. Она почти ждала, что вот-вот полог приподнимется и на пороге появится Релмина. Но обошлось: к тому моменту, когда Нанетт закончила негодовать, погасила лампу и, судя по полной тишине, уснула, Фалану всё ещё оставалась одна. Нащупав заранее приготовленный мешок, она в темноте прокралась мимо покоев Релмины, отперла тяжёлые ворота, замирая от каждого скрипа, и выскользнула из Зазельма.

Она подняла глаза к чёрному небу с ядовито-розовым сиянием вместо туч или звёзд и почувствовала себя такой крошечной среди поросших серым мхом валунов и гигантских мёртвых грибов с покосившимися шляпками и искривлёнными ножками. Слишком много пустого пространства, на котором она была видна как на ладони. Фалану почувствовала желание забиться обратно в тёплое душное подземелье, затеряться в бесчисленных коридорах и бродить там, до конца жизни прячась от Релмины. Но разум заставил стиснуть зубы и бежать через Ворота Деменции к Пасвалю, затем к странной двери — и в Сиродиил, который так и не стал для неё родным, который едва успел оправиться от Кризиса Обливиона, но в котором ей никогда не приходилось испытывать липкий всепоглощающий ужас.

Стараясь держаться в тени, пригибаясь, чтобы не попасться на глаза гнарлам или элитре, смотря под ноги, чтобы не хрустнуть сучком, она быстрым шагом двигалась на запад. Фалану гнала мысли о том, что Хранитель Врат — дитя Релмины, гигантское творение, созданное из множества тел — подчиняется только матери. Госпожа не успеет донести до него свою волю, и Хранитель пропустит Фалану — она пыталась убедить себя, что верит в это.

Тишину нарушало только прерывистое дыхание, лёгкие шаги да сухой треск, с которым лопались грибные споры. Иногда издалека доносился плеск дерущихся в воде баливогов, каждый раз заставляя Фалану вздрагивать.

Половина пути осталась позади, когда из-за спины донёсся едва слышный хриплый вой.

Фалану вскрикнула и оступилась, но заставила себя перехватить влажными от волнения руками сползший заплечный мешок и побежать. Второй раз вой раздался гораздо ближе, и тут же ему ответили справа и спереди. Тоскливые жалобы разнеслись в холодном предрассветном воздухе на многие мили вокруг и завершились бульканьем в горле. Кровь стекала по трахеям гончих и пузырилась на низких нотах, Фалану не раз видела это, когда обесшкуренные твари задирали головы в вое.

Она заставила непослушные ноги сделать ещё несколько шагов и привалилась к стволу, уговаривая себя сдвинуться с места, но не в силах даже поднять обронённый мешок.

На тропинке позади послышалась тяжёлая поступь. Из-за валунов неслышно выступили гончие. Прежде они пробегали мимо Фалану, не замечая её, или тыкали кровяными носами в ладонь, выпрашивая подачку. В этот раз они остановились в паре десятков футов, не сводя мутных глаз с жертвы.

Неспешно подошли четыре атронаха, двое налегке, двое с огромными мешками. Они прошли дальше по дороге и даже не повернули голов в сторону Фалану. Может быть, они пришли не за ней?..

Но отойдя немного, они развернулись лицом к Зазельму и встали. Мёртвые могут ожидать столько, сколько потребуется. Когда их шаги стихли, Фалану снова услышала поступь: последняя пара атронахов несли на плечах чёрный бархатный паланкин. Повинуясь неслышимому приказу, они опустились на колени и поставили паланкин на землю. Сухая рука с толстыми пожелтевшими ногтями, унизанная тяжёлыми кольцами, отодвинула ткань. Кожаный сапог на толстой подошве коснулся вымощенной булыжником дороги. Зашуршали парчовые юбки. Фалану не могла заставить себя посмотреть ей в лицо.

— Пойдём, дитя, — тихо позвала Релмина. — Шеогорат ждёт.

Не имея сил сопротивляться, словно околдованная, Фалану позволила взять себя под руку и посадить в паланкин. Внутренности ухнули к земле, когда атронахи поднялись. От их широкого размеренного шага вернулась тошнота, а у Фалану не было с собой ни капли воды. Она смотрела на свои ладони с мозолями от пестика, в пятнах от едких ингредиентов, с не до конца выветрившимся запахом трупной желчи. Тонкая кожа, нежное мясо, ломкие кости — прежде она не задумывалась, как уязвимо её тело. Сейчас казалось чудом, что органы функционируют, кровь течёт по жилам, веки моргают, смачивая нежные глазные яблоки. Чудесный работающий механизм, он был рождён не для того, чтобы его медленно раздирали на части, оживляли в целости и снова умертвляли.

В ушах стояли вопли жертв, на которых Релмина изучала воздействие боли. Оглушительные настолько, что от них закладывало уши, они постепенно становились всё тише и обречённее, переходили в глухой скулёж, который не затихал, даже если их ненадолго оставляли в покое. Монотонный скулёж без всякого выражения. Фалану станет такой же, и мукам не будет конца, потому что за смертью последует воскрешенье, а из плана Шеогората ей не сбежать.

Паланкин накренился, так что Фалану откинуло назад, потом второй раз, вперёд. Она прижала руку ко рту, чтобы удержать желчь, но внутренности так сжались, что ею стошнило на бархатные подушки. Фалану сжалась в ожидании удара.

— Аккуратнее! Могла бы высунуть голову наружу, — проворчала Релмина без особого гнева. Ещё никогда Фалану не приходилось видеть её в столь милостивом расположении духа. Может быть, мучения будут не такими долгими, а первая из смертей — не такой мучительной?

Слишком скоро атронахи остановились и Релмина велела выйти из паланкина. Фалану подчинилась. Оглядевшись, она узнала сад Плоти и Костей, где вместе с Нанетт сделала своего первого кавардака.

Фалану заметила, что только она стоит без дела. Двое атронахов, развязав мешки, осторожно доставали оттуда принадлежности для Ритуала, в то время как остальные расчищали площадку от костей разных размеров. Релмина, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови, рылась в собственной сумке. Достав несколько запечатанных бутылочек, она молча ждала, пока атронахи установят каменные плиты.

Ими не требовалось руководить, не имело смысла подгонять. Один раз выдав инструкции, можно было не опасаться, что они что-то напутают, забудут или не сделают из-за лени. Фалану помнила, как ещё недавно эти сильные послушные существа помогали ей убирать трупы в тех редких случаях, когда не выполняли работу для Релмины.

Под размеренными движениями атронахов появился алтарь. Плита, по всей поверхности покрытая мелкими надписями на даэдрике, походила на гроб с единственным отличием: выдолбленная в камне полость было недостаточно глубокой для того, чтобы скрыть тело полностью, но зато широкой и длинной, так что поместился бы и самый крупный орк.

Вместо крышки гроб накрыли решёткой, надежно закреплённой по бокам. По углам, сверху и посередине находились зажимы. Фалану не смогла бы обмануть себя, если бы и захотела: они явно предназначались ни для чего иного, как для лодыжек, запястий, талии и шеи.

С установкой было покончено. Атронахи отступили на шаг назад и замерли. Настал черёд Релмины Вереним.

Теперь Фалану поняла, для чего готовила зелья по новым, непонятным ей рецептам, запасала столько свечей и собирала семя мёртвых меров.

— Раздевайся, — бросила Релмина через плечо, и Фалану бросилась расстёгивать платье трясущимися пальцами, разрывая в спешке ткань. Успеть бы выполнить приказ до того, как госпожа закончит с приготовлениями. Только бы не заставить её ждать.

Полностью раздевшись, Фалану обхватила себя руками, чтобы защититься от холода и унять дрожь. Только сейчас, замёрзнув, она поняла, как сильно ей надо помочиться. Не решаясь ни отойти без спроса, ни оторвать Релмину от подготовки, Фалану переминалась до тех пор, пока в ходе очередного приступа паники по внутренним сторонам бёдер не побежали горячие ручейки. Она всхлипнула, безнадёжно смотря вниз, и, когда поток иссяк, бросилась вытирать ноги нижним бельём. Атронахи, равнодушные, глядели сквозь неё.

Фалану сгорала со стыда, когда раздался резкий голос:

— Иди сюда.

Фалану побрела к алтарю, не веря, что мощёный плитками двор, запах горящих свечей, вкус рвоты во рту и розовые сполохи на небе реальны.

— Шевелись! И так из-за тебя потеряли уйму времени.

Она вздрогнула и сжалась, но Релмина щелкнула пальцами; два атронаха подняли не смевшую сопротивляться Фалану, уложили на решётку и защёлкнули оковы. Тело била крупная дрожь, пальцы то и дело сводило судорогой, ледяные прутья впивались в спину. Она попыталась хоть немного сдвинуть колени, чтобы прикрыться, но ноги были слишком широко разведены, чтобы это возымело результат.

Вот этого и хотела Нанетт?!

Фалану заорала, когда её груди коснулись холодные пальцы со студенистой массой на них. Не обращая внимая на то, что она попыталась отстраниться так далеко, как позволяли оковы, Релмина принялась мять её грудь жёсткими круговыми движениями, втирая мазь. Стало горячо, закружилась голова, словно от неё отлила кровь. На миг ужас исчез, уступая место серой пелене. Но когда та развеялась, Фалану приподняла голову и увидела, как с каждым движением рук её молочные железы набухают, тяжелеют, раздуваясь от приливающей к ним крови. Сердце бешено стучало, то и дело пропуская удар. Шея дрожала от напряжения, но Фалану не могла отвести глаз. Наконец, когда кожа готова была вот-вот лопнуть от натяжения, Релмина отступила и вытерла руки своим неизменным платком.

Во второй раз она достала крошечную курильницу, точь-в-точь как те, в которых сжигали благовония в склепах далёкого Морровинда. «Откуда она могла узнать?» — со слезами на глазах подумала Фалану. Такой родной, аромат заставил её вспомнить раннее отрочество, когда она впервые присутствовала на погребальной церемонии. Этот запах снился ей долгие годы, она скучала по нему в Сиродииле и на Дрожащих Островах. Стоило почувствовать его сейчас, как алтарь, Релмина и собственная беспомощность отступили на второй план. Она снова вспомнила, как, зачарованная, глядела на укутанную саваном фигуру, закрытые запавшие глаза, подвязанную челюсть — и как впервые почувствовала жар между ног.

Релмина зачерпнула семя мертвеца и, засунув пальцы между нижних губ Фалану, принялась осторожно шевелить ими, скользя по выделившейся от возбуждения смазке и размазывая семя. Время шло, а Релмина всё стояла, опершись одной рукой о край решётки, вторую погрузив между ног Фалану. Подняв глаза, та увидела румянец, тронувший впалые щеки Релмины, пожирающий взгляд и часто вздымавшуюся грудь. Глаза Фалану расширились от недоумения, но тут она почувствовала тяжесть в животе, будто после излишне обильной трапезы. Распирающее ощущение медленно нарастало, из странного превращаясь в причиняющее дискомфорт. Фалану заёрзала, но Релмина приложила палец к губами и, вытащив пальцы, погладила по медленно раздувающемуся животу, оставляя влажные липкие следы.

Натянутая кожа лоснилась от напряжения. [](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/5/9/2959330/76201392.jpg)

Ощупав её, Релмина поспешно вытащила несколько бутылочек заживляющего зелья, вскрыла одну и принялась мягко втирать в готовый лопнуть живот.

Фалану застонала, когда распирающее ощущение стало невыносимым. Внутри начало что-то шевелиться, ворочаться, сначала едва заметно, потом всё энергичнее. То, что находилось внутри, царапало внутренности, рвалось наружу. Существо толкалось так, что живот ходил из стороны в сторону. Наконец, оно сосредоточило усилия и стало методично пробиваться наверх. Фалану закричала и резко смолкла, когда её рот наполнился кровью.

Последним усилием существо разорвало кожу и приподнялось, копошась в ране и пытаясь выпрямиться. Релмина вылила лечебное зелье Фалану в рот. Боль притупилась, сознание стало проясняться. Убедившись, что жизнь жертвы вне опасности, Релмина подтянула ребёнка к правой груди Фалану. Младенец, слишком крупный и сильный по сравнению с обычными, потянул на себя набрякшую грудь, причинив новую волну боли, и впился в сосок беззубыми челюстями. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем грудь опустела, и он взялся за вторую. Наконец, насытившись, он выпустил изо рта сосок, зевнул и расслабленно опустился в тёплую рану.

Фалану, с притупившимися от зелья ощущениями, смотрела, как Релмина достала большую бутылку синего стекла, опустила в узкое горлышко серебряную воронку, приподняла недовольного младенца, полоснула по горлу и дала струйке чёрной крови стечь в сосуд. Младенец хрипел и булькал, молотил конечностями, но быстро затих. Релмина подняла его за ноги, чтобы собрать последние капли.

Подняв слипающиеся глаза, Фалану увидела, что небо начало светлеть. Релмина уронила мёртвого младенца с не перерезанной пуповиной Фалану на живот и бережно передала кровь одному из атронахов.

— Хорошая девочка, — произнесла она, гладя Фалану по волосам. — Признаюсь, я немного сентиментальна. Глупая старая женщина, — она виновато улыбнулась. — Я не смогу с тобой расстаться. Я никогда не могу расстаться с моими девочками. Твой череп тоже украсит мою комнату.

«Вот в чём дело», — уголки губ Фалану дёрнулись, но сил на улыбку не хватило. Вот почему Нанетт пришла в такое отчаяние от того, что не попала на этот алтарь.

За Ритуалом не последует вереница смертей и воскрешений, и сейчас мукам придёт конец.

Релмина продолжала что-то тихо и ласково говорить, но её голос постепенно удалялся, отступал вместе с болью.


End file.
